No One Like You
by Molodoo
Summary: A commission piece done for someone on deviantart - Brittana endgame, Bartie to start, rated T due to my paranoia


**A/N:** So this is a commission piece I wrote some time ago for someone on tumblr. Let me know if you like it! The song(s) are 'No One Like You' and 'Talk Dirty to Me' by Poison.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

It was a normal day in glee for Brittany and her new boyfriend, Artie. They sat next to each other, held hands, gave Eskimo kisses and were just in general all cutesy. For Santana, however, it was a terrible day in glee. She watched, seething, as Brittany was all lovey-dovey with the kid in the wheelchair. Throughout the entire club, her eyes kept shrinking until you could barely see any part of her eyes. When the bell finally rang, she jumped up and ran out the door, temper threatening to flare on any unsuspecting student who dare to so much as look at her. Mercedes, sitting in her little corner with Kurt, seemed to be the only one to notice Santana's freak out. She was a little concerned, so she said brief goodbyes to Kurt and hastily followed the Cheerio into the school parking lot. She found her sitting by a nice hot rod red Chevy Corvette Stingray (2010 model). She gawked at the car for a minute or two until she realized that there were sobs coming from the area around the car. That's when she remembered that Santana was there, leaning against it. _ Crying? _Mercedes shook her head clear of thoughts and walked over to her. "Hey Santana," she began. Santana looked up from her hands, mascara streaming down her face, eyes glowering at her. Mercedes jumped back a bit because…well, to be honest, with all that going on, she kind of looked possessed. It freaked her out a bit. So she tried again. "Santana, are you ok?" Her attitude popped out a bit and Santana glowered at her some more before laughing sarcastically.

"Hahaha! Yes, I'm fine Mercedes, just fucking _peachy_. Now could you please _leave_?" Her voice was icey and dripping with attitude and sarcasm, but Mercedes merely shrugged it off, getting to the heart of the matter.

"You miss Brittany, don't you?" Santana stopped crying for a moment and stared inquisitively at Mercedes.

"How do you know?"

"I'm not blind. You're upset because she's dating Artie and them in glee today was too much for you to handle, which is why you stormed out, which brings us to where we are now." Santana glared at her. Mercedes just rolled her eyes. "You know I'm right." Santana slung her head low and whimpered inaudibly.

"Yeah, I know. I was about to ask her out on a legit date when she" - Santana gritted her teeth angrily – "cheerily declared that she was officially going out with wheels." Mercedes nodded her head, trying to concoct a plan, when it finally came to her.

"Santana, I know how to fix you up. Come over to my house this weekend and we'll work on a song you can sing to Brittany on Monday. We'll get you your girl," Mercedes promised. Santana looked hopefully at Mercedes and nodded her head, agreeing to the plan. "See you tomorrow Santana!" Mercedes called as she strutted to her ride.

Santana walked confidently into glee Monday afternoon, happily prepared to win Brittany back from Artie. Mercedes walked in shortly afterward and her and Santana exchanged sly smiles. Kurt noticed and immediately questioned Mercedes about it. "What was that about Cedes?" He asked, leaning in, perching his chin on his fist. Mercedes shrugged him off.

"You'll see soon enough." No sooner had she spoken did Mr. Schue walk in.

"Alright guys! GUYS!" He yelled. Receiving their attention, he smiled. "Good. Ok, so, I – yes Santana?" Santana smiled.

"Mr. Schue, Mercedes and I would like to perform a song." Will raised his eyebrows but nodded his head.

"Ok. Have at it." He left the floor and Mercedes and Santana stepped up, high-fiving each other as the song began.

_**You know I never  
I never seen you look so good  
You never act the way you should  
But I like it  
And I know you like it too  
The way that I want you  
I gotta have you  
Oh yes, I do**_

_**You know I never  
I never ever stay out late  
You know that I can hardly wait  
Just to see you  
And I know you cannot wait  
Wait to see me too  
I gotta touch you**_

_**There's no one like you  
I can't wait for the nights with you  
I imagine the things we'll do  
I just wanna be loved by you.  
No one like you - I can't wait for the nights with you  
Just imagine the things we'll do  
I just wanna be loved by you.**_

Santana stared at her ex-back-up-lover turned love interest and put a smoldering look into her eyes. She saw Brittany watching her intently, never leaving her flexible, dancing body. She threw a quick look to Mercedes that said 'It's working!' and Mercedes smiled back.

_**You know I call you  
I call you on the telephone  
I'm only hoping that you're home  
So I can hear you  
When you say those words to me  
And whisper so softly  
I gotta hear you  
**_

_**You'd take all my sorrow away.**_

At this point, Santana was looking longingly at Brittany, who was returning the look back. Artie looked at her face and knew. He was ok with it. He didn't want to stop love after all, especially when it involved Santana. That girl could be frightening!

_**There's no one like you  
I can't wait for the nights with you  
No one like you - I can't wait for the nights with you  
I imagine the things we'll do  
I just wanna be loved by you.  
No one like you - I can't wait for the nights with you  
Just imagine the things we'll do  
I just wanna be loved by you.**_

_**Baby, talk dirty to me!**_

The club stood up and cheered loudly. Will was very impressed. "That was great girls! We should use that at Regionals!" He suggested cheerfully until he was bombarded by Rachel. Kurt rolled his eyes as he walked over to his girl.

"Cedes, that was great!" He applauded, giving her a hug. She smiled back.

"Thanks boo. Now come sit with me. I have to see if my plan worked cuz if not, Santana might kill me," she said, dragging Kurt to their corner seats to watch the show.

Brittany walked over, followed by Artie. "That was great Santana," Brittany said in her ditzy way. Santana's heartbeat picked up.

"Thanks Brit." She smiled at the Cheerio who smiled back. Artie sighed.

"That really was great Santana," he said, trying to edge himself into the conversation but quickly stopped when she sent him daggers with her eyes. He rolled himself back to the bleachers.

"Did you really mean all that Santana? Because I've never talked dirty to you before…" Santana laughed.

"Yes, I meant all of it. I lo-like you a lot Brittany. I was wondering if you'd want to go on a date with me?" Brittany's face lit up then quickly dimmed.

"I'm dating Artie," she said, sadness coating her voice.

"No you're not. He got my message," Santana said, glaring at him from their spot. She made sure he understood before she turned her attention back to Brittany.

"What message? Do you have telephonesis?" Santana laughed, lacing her fingers with Brittany's.

As the group left glee that day, Mercedes saw Santana and Brittany steal a quick kiss before leaving. She heaved a sigh of relief as she walked with Kurt to his Navigator. "What was that all about Cedes?" She laughed and Kurt cocked one of his eyebrows.

"I'll tell you when we get to your house," she said, watching Brittany and Santana make out out of the corner of her eye.


End file.
